


we're not friends, nor have we ever been

by cut_e



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Noodles, coinquilini, i cibi precotti fanno male, modena, poverine mi dispiace, ragazze random, with a happy ending i swear
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cut_e/pseuds/cut_e
Summary: Luca e Matteo vivono assieme.«La tua amica ha lasciato un elastico per capelli» gli dice, con nonchalance.«Cosa?» gracchia Matteo, voltandosi verso di lui. Luca ha l’elastico tra due dita e glielo mostra. «Ah. E vabbè buttalo, che ne so.»





	1. if we're not friends, someone else might love you too

**Author's Note:**

> Inutile ripetere che è tutta una finzione e di mia inventiva, non mandate nulla ai diretti interessanti e fate le brave.   
> Questa fanfic è ambientata ai tempi in cui tutti e due giocavano a Modena e, per ragioni di trama, li ho spediti a vivere assieme. La seconda parte dovrebbe arrivare a brevissimo, per ora VI FACCIO AFFOGARE NELL'ANGST.

C’è una ragazza in cucina. Non l’ha mai vista, è nuova, ma a differenza delle altre è molto carina e sembra anche simpatica: ha le guance piene e rosse come due frutti maturi, gli occhi caldi e i fianchi morbidi. In un’altra vita, forse ci sarebbe anche uscito a prendere un caffè. Non è nemmeno invadente, se ne sta in pantaloncini e canotta seduta al tavolo con una tazza tra le mani – la tazza verde comprata da Ikea un giorno d’autunno dell’anno appena trascorso – e ha anche fatto il caffè. Lei potrebbe anche accettarla.

«Ciao.» lo saluta, imbarazzata. Si passa una mano tra i capelli mossi e arrossisce. Penserà di essere l’unica ragazza che sia mai stata in quella cucina, l’unica donna che Luca abbia mai visto passare tra quelle mura. Vorrebbe dirle che è l’ultima di tante altre (la terza in due settimane) e che Matteo non la richiamerà, non dopo ieri notte. Vorrebbe dirle che gli dispiace, perché lei in fondo a pelle gli piace, invece si limita a ricambiare il saluto e prendere un po’ del caffè già pronto.   
«Bella partita ieri, complimenti.»  
Luca la guarda meglio. Gli sembra di riconoscerla, forse è una vera tifosa di Modena, forse avranno anche fatto un selfie insieme. Le sorride e ringrazia, perché effettivamente ieri hanno fatto una gran bella partita. Sta per chiederle se preferisce un cornetto o un pezzo di torta avanzata, ma è in quel momento che Matteo si sveglia e fa la sua apparizione in cucina.

«Buongiorno!» fa un occhiolino alla ragazza e tira una pacca a lui, servendosi del caffè. Luca non dice niente, non ricambia, mantiene il suo mutismo selettivo finché sono tutti e tre nella stessa stanza e l’aria si fa improvvisamente viziata.

«Vado prima io al bagno» dice, senza degnare di uno sguardo nessuno dei due. La ragazza starà annuendo, Matteo forse nemmeno l’avrà sentito. Quando è al sicuro tra le quattro mura del bagno, fa un respiro profondo e si appoggia al lavello con entrambe le mani. Lo specchio gli rimanda un ragazzo con le occhiaie – perché non ha dormito, Matteo tende a fare parecchio rumore quando si porta un’ospite a casa – e l’espressione corrucciata. Ogni volta è sul punto di dirgli di smetterla, che in quella casa ci vive anche lui, che può fare le sue cose fuori da quell’appartamento, ma ogni volta si zittisce e gli schiaccia addosso in palestra finché l’irritazione non passa.  Sarà un altro di quei giorni.

 

******

 

Quando torna a casa, la sera, la ragazza è ovviamente sparita. Dopo l’allenamento, ha preso le sue cose e si è dileguato con la scusa di un aperitivo con un amico e ha lasciato a Matteo abbastanza tempo per liberarsi di lei. Inutile, visto che la ragazza avrà fatto bagagli già all’ora di pranzo, eppure ogni volta torna quando la tensione è sparita e l’appartamento torna di nuovo di Matteo-e-Luca e basta.    
Matteo è sul divano a guardare una partita di basket, tra le mani dei noodles precotti che ha infilato in microonde.   
«Ehilà» gli dice, rovesciando la testa sul bracciolo del divano. «Sei tornato, era ora. Sto già mangiando, avevo fame»

«Hai fatto bene» sbuffa. «Non mi sono accorto dell’orario»  
In effetti era la verità, anche se nessun amico si era attardato a fare conversazione con lui. Aveva semplicemente perso tempo in libreria e speso quasi cinquanta euro in libri, gelosamente custoditi nel borsone. «C’è qualcosa in frigo?»

«Boh, però c’è un’altra confezione di noodles» gli indica la cucina con un cenno. «Sono mangiabili»

«Ah, bene»   
Li hanno comprati quel weekend perché nessuno dei due aveva voglia di fare una spesa consistente, così avevano preso una decina di cibi precotti, abbastanza da coprire tutta la settimana. Sta mettendo a posto i piatti asciutti, quando lo vede. Un elastico per capelli, verde, sul piano cottura accanto alla macchinetta del caffè. Sa che non è di sua sorella, perché non viene a trovarli da circa due mesi, e sa che non appartiene a nessun inquilino di quella casa. Non dovrebbe innervosirsi, è solo _un elastico, maledizione_ , ma lo disturba profondamente. Fa sempre in modo di tornare tardi per dargli il tempo di far sparire le prove e fingere che nessuna abbia messo piede in quella casa. Forse Matteo nemmeno lo sa, lo fa in automatico, anche se stavolta si è lasciato sfuggire quel piccolo e insignificante particolare.

«La tua amica ha lasciato un elastico per capelli» gli dice, con nonchalance.

«Cosa?» gracchia Matteo, voltandosi verso di lui. Luca ha l’elastico tra due dita e glielo mostra. «Ah. E vabbè buttalo, che ne so.»

_Buttalo._ Vorrebbe buttare anche i ricordi della sera prima, i gemiti, i sospiri, le urla soffocate nel cuscino. Peccato che non può, perché è scientificamente impossibile e in ogni caso Matteo ne avrebbe portata un’altra ancora la settimana dopo per ripetere la scena. «Sai» si schiarisce la voce e lancia l’elastico nella pattumiera. «Potresti anche andare a casa loro.»

«Mh?»

«Quando ti scopi la prossima, vai a casa sua. Certe volte mi pare che ti dimentichi che qui ci viviamo in due» replica, stizzito. «Puoi fare quello che ti pare, ma a una certa anche basta. Almeno una mattina vorrei avere la libertà di entrare nella mia cazzo di cucina senza sconosciute mezze nude che mi fissano.»  gli è uscita più cattiva del previsto, non intendeva dirglielo così – anche se, ogni volta che ha immaginato questa conversazione, lui urlava. «Almeno fai a settimane alternate, così posso dormire.» aggiunge, con un tono più basso.   
Inizialmente, Matteo non dice nulla. Continua a mangiare come se Luca non avesse detto niente e scava nel contenitore dei noodles con la forchetta. Luca pensa che si sia offeso, che stia usando anche lui la tattica del mutismo selettivo, perciò scuote la testa e apre il cassetto dove sono stipati i noodles precotti.

«Potevi dirmelo prima.»

Si blocca, mentre sta per avviare il microonde. «Prima? Prima quando, scusa? Pensavo avresti smesso da solo e che fosse solo… una fase. Pensavo che stessi cercando una con cui stabilirti, cosa ne so. Ma sono passati due mesi e continui, mi sembrava onesto avvisarti che comincia a darmi fastidio.» finisce, senza quasi riprendere fiato. «Che ne so io che ti piace… » arriccia le labbra. «… essere _promiscuo_ »

«Promiscuo!» ridacchia Matteo, senza staccare gli occhi dalla sua cena. «Certo, e ti dà fastidio?»

«Sì, perché – insomma, è anche casa mia.» balbetta.

«Potevi chiedermi di smetterla.»

«Non ne ho il diritto, infatti ti sto dicendo che puoi continuare a spezzare il cuore a chi cazzo ti pare, ma ogni tanto puoi farlo fuori da questa casa.» sibila, incattivito. Matteo si alza e lo raggiunge in cucina, lancia lo scatolino di plastica e la forchetta nel lavello, incrocia le braccia e lo affronta a viso aperto.

 «Intanto, io non spezzo il cuore a nessuno» chiarisce. «Sono perfettamente consapevoli che sono storie di una notte, perché le avviso. Lo sanno.»

«Si, ci crediamo tutti.»

«Beh vedi di crederci perché è vero» replica, nervoso. «E secondo, solo perché a te non frega nulla di niente e nessuno a parte i tuoi libri di merda, i tuoi amici e la _tua_ pallavolo, questo non vuol dire che siamo fatti tutti come te!»

Luca sgrana gli occhi e si ritrae leggermente. Questa non se l’aspettava. È vero che non rispecchia proprio il prototipo di sportivo _normale_. A volte ha anche seriamente dubitato della sua scelta di vita e Matteo lo sa, perché glielo ha detto. Le ragazze non gli interessano, non gli interessa la gloria eterna, vuole solo fare bene la partita del giorno e leggere i libri che gli piacciono. Matteo gli ha sempre detto che è _l’ultimo degli intellettuali romantici_.

«Potevi anche dirmelo prima» lo scimmiotta, piccato. «Non hai mai avuto problemi col mio stile di vita, pensavo stessimo bene proprio per quello, in ogni caso non è questo il punto. Il punto è che mi manchi di rispetto.»

«Ti manco di…?» Matteo scoppia a ridere, ma è una risata amara. «Scusa e per quale motivo? Perché mi diverto? La prossima volta farò meno rumore, che ti devo dire. O ti compro i tappi per le orecchie.»

«Non--» Luca si morde il labbro inferiore. _Non è il rumore il problema._

«Cosa? Che c’è?» sbotta Matteo. «Che altro vuoi?»

«Perché?» esala, alla fine, tra i denti. «Perché fai così? Che bisogno c’è? Pensavo che volessi una storia seria, una tranquilla, perché stai facendo così?»

Matteo si sgonfia. Abbassa le spalle, gli occhi, e si appoggia al bancone dietro di lui. «Perché non ho altre opzioni.»

«Certo che ce le hai, puoi conoscere qualcuna seriamente e uscire con lei e--»

«Non funzionerà»

«Non puoi saperlo!» insiste.

«Sì, invece. Perché vivo col ragazzo di cui mi sono innamorato e che non mi caga nemmeno per sbaglio, perciò credimi, Luca, lo so che non funzionerà.»   
Lo shock è forte. Pesante. Matteo non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso e questo rende tutto più difficile, perché Luca non ha il controllo sulle sue espressioni facciali. Vorrebbe urlare o in alternativa piangere, invece riesce solamente a rimanere stoico e immobile davanti al suo _migliore amico_ e non dice niente.   
 «All’inizio andava bene.» continua Matteo, a bassa voce. «Pensavo… ero felice di essere il tuo coinquilino. Mi piaceva quello che costruivamo assieme, la radio e... ero felice, mi andava bene, perché sei tu quello intelligente e pensavo che prima o poi te ne saresti accorto e avresti, boh non so, ricambiato?» fa spallucce. «Poi ho cominciato a capire com’eri fatto. A te davvero non interessano questo tipo di cose, le relazioni, le storie, niente. Perciò mi sono convinto a restare perché mi andava bene starti vicino anche… » alza le mani e indica il loro appartamento. «… anche così. Mi sono illuso che avremmo potuto restare così per sempre, no?» prende fiato. «E dopo, niente. Ti ricordi la prima sera che ho portato una a casa?»

Luca annuisce, perché certo che se lo ricorda. Matteo era uscito con la squadra, invece lui era rimasto a casa per un brutto raffreddore. Non gli aveva chiesto di fargli compagnia perché gli era chiaro che, a differenza sua, Matteo era un animale sociale e gli piaceva fare baccano con i compagni di squadra. L’aveva lasciato andare e si era rintanato in camera sua imbottito di tachipirina e tè bollente. Verso le tre del mattino aveva sentito la porta aprirsi. Delle risatine gli erano arrivate all’orecchio e, da lì, era stato tutto in discesa.

«Ero ubriaco» ammette. «Non volevo davvero portarmi una ragazza qua. La mattina dopo… mi aspettavo una scenata, o una cosa del genere, ma tu non hai detto niente. Nemmeno – una – cazzo – di – parola» scandisce. «Mi è piaciuto stare con qualcuno, mi ha fatto stare meglio. Per questo ho continuato. Non dico che mi sto comportando bene, dico che… beh, un po’ me lo merito» deglutisce. «Non te lo sto dicendo per fartene una colpa o cosa, lo so che era tutto tutto nella mia testa. Quindi, spero che adesso la smetterai di rompermi i coglioni.»

Lo lascia da solo in cucina. Non ha nemmeno infilato i noodles in microonde.


	2. And friends don't treat me like you do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinque giorni dopo.

La squadra ci mette poco meno di una settimana per capire che c’è qualcosa che non va. Sebbene l’intesa in campo resti la solita (precisa, veloce, fenomenale), non ci sono più gli scherzi in spogliatoio, le prese in giro a bordo campo, le loro solite chiacchiere su quel film o quella canzone. All’inizio, nessuno ci fa caso: tutti hanno una giornata no e ci può stare che Matteo Piano non rivolga la parola a Luca Vettori, se non per dire “passami il bagnoschiuma”. Più i giorni passano, però, più Luca si rende conto che i bisbigli attorno a lui aumentano, le occhiate confuse anche e _sa_ che sta per succedere qualcosa quando una mattina entra in spogliatoio e tutti lo stanno fissando. Matteo non è ancora arrivato, l’ha lasciato a casa chiuso in bagno, e capisce che la vittima designata è Uros Kovacevic, perché Andrea lo spinge leggermente col palmo della mano e poi finge di cercare qualcosa nel borsone.

«Ehi Vetto!» lo saluta, con fin troppa allegria. Se non fosse che sta vivendo la più grande tragedia umana della sua vita, gli scapperebbe pure da ridere. «Come va?»

«Bene, a te?» Stanno facendo tutti finta di non seguire l’intera conversazione, Rossini si fa anche scappare un paio di occhiate alla porta, temendo l’arrivo di Matteo. Luca lo sa e vorrebbe fuggire il più lontano possibile.

«Bene, bene. Dormito poco» fa una smorfia. «Tu come hai dormito?»

Si sente un grugnito esasperato provenire dall’altra parte della stanza e tutti si voltano verso Bruno, con le mani sul viso. Uros deve aver capito l’andazzo, perché si offende e incrocia le braccia. «Oh allora prossima volta parli tu eh, io così sono bravo a fare e così faccio!»  
Parte una discussione di circa due minuti in cui tutti danno la colpa a Uros per la sua incapacità nel fare una conversazione normale e Luca capta che, addirittura, hanno tirato a sorte su chi mandare in avanscoperta. Non ha mai provato effettiva _tenerezza_ verso la sua squadra, fino a quel momento. Vorrebbe abbracciarli uno ad uno e si rende conto di aver contribuito a rendere gli ultimi giorni un vero inferno.

«Ragazzi, ehi!» fischia, per attirare l’attenzione di tutto lo spogliatoio. «Ho capito, va bene? Io e Matteo abbiamo litigato, ma passerà. Non è grave.» _Invece è gravissimo_. «Lasciate perdere, posso risolvere il problema.»   
Solo che non sa ancora come.   
  
******  
  
Luca ci riflette per giorni. E giorni. E giorni.   
Il fatto che Matteo gli rivolga la parola solo per lo stretto necessario e solo in palestra, paradossalmente gli è parecchio d’aiuto, perché può mettere in ordine i pensieri. Con Matteo attorno gli è sempre difficile pensare lucidamente – di solito occupa tutta la sua attenzione. Comincia a recuperare una serie di episodi tra lui e il suo migliore amico che aveva semplicemente rimosso, o catalogato in disparte in un angolo del suo cervello. Matteo che gli chiede di andare a vivere insieme _per risparmiare sull’affitto_ – risparmiare cosa, poi, la società li pagava abbastanza per vivere da soli – e sempre Matteo che lo porta in giro a guardare appartamenti su appartamenti rigorosamente col balcone _per metterci le piante._ Matteo che gli chiede compulsivamente cosa pensa di questa o quella tifosa che gli ha lasciato il numero, Matteo che lo invita a Natale a casa sua, Matteo che preferisce guardare un film muto, in bianco e nero, con i sottotitoli in ungherese, invece di uscire a fare serata, solo perché glielo ha chiesto lui. Matteo che, prima di quel momento, non gli ha mai espresso il desiderio di volere una compagna.   
_Oh, Dio._ L’ha avuto sotto gli occhi tutto il tempo. E non se n’è mai accorto.   
Non può biasimarlo, né dargli colpe che non ha, perché fino a prova contraria nemmeno lui ha mai fatto niente per risolvere la situazione. Le storie da latin lover di Matteo gli provocavano un malessere e un fastidio non indifferenti, eppure ha sempre cercato di far finta di nulla – ovviamente riuscendoci, perché con gli anni è diventato sempre più sottile nel mostrare le sue emozioni, così sottile quasi da… sparire. Ha preso i suoi sentimenti e li ha infilati in una borsa, la borsa l’ha chiusa in un sacco, il sacco buttato in cantina. Non è stato difficile. Ha sempre fatto così. Se Matteo non fosse esploso, probabilmente sarebbe andato avanti così per sempre. Può quasi sentire la voce di sua sorella urlargli contro “è vita questa, secondo te?”.   
No, non lo è. E adesso ha perso l’unico essere umano, esclusa la sua famiglia, che abbia mai contato davvero nella sua vita, solo perché è sentimentalmente costipato. Vaffanculo. E anche se Matteo fosse disposto a perdonarlo, sarebbe la scelta giusta per entrambi? E cosa avrebbe pensato la squadra? E la sua famiglia? E i tifosi? La società? La voce di sua sorella torna prepotente nella sua testa: _e sti cazzi non ce li metti, Lu’?  
_Non può ignorare il fatto che fare un passo avanti verso Matteo cambierebbe il mondo come lo conosce ed è una decisione così importante che lo terrorizza solo il pensiero. Deve scegliere se lanciarsi da un aereo o vivere nella mediocrità. Se schiantarsi, oppure limitarsi a sopravvivere.   
Nel bel mezzo del suo dramma interiore, Matteo torna a casa. Sono quasi le due di notte e Luca è ancora sveglio, perciò sente la porta aprirsi, sbattere e una ragazza _ridere._ Una scena vista e rivista, se non fosse per quello che Matteo gli ha rivelato cinque giorni fa.

 _E menomale che stava soffrendo._ Preso da uno scatto d’ira, esce dalla sua stanza e lo trova con le mani sui fianchi di una ragazza bionda, mentre la spinge verso la sua camera da letto. «Matte’»

«Cazzo!» urla la ragazza, spingendo via il suo amico. «Gesù, che paura. Potevi dirmelo che avevi un coinquilino» Luca pensa che almeno questa qui non rischiano di trovarsela al palazzetto. Meglio così.

«Che c’è?» grugnisce Matteo.

«Uhm» Luca tergiversa. Sposta lo sguardo da lei a lui, da lui a lei. «Ti devo parlare.»

«E non puoi farlo domani?» domanda lei, confusa. Luca corruccia la fronte, profondamente offeso dall’intromissione. Sta per urlarle contro, quando Matteo tira un sospiro affranto e cattura la sua attenzione.

«Senti, stasera ormai è andata così, ti richiamo io. Tanto il tuo numero ce l’ho.»   
La ragazza ha la calma necessaria per alzare gli occhi al cielo, salutarlo con un bacio, alzare il dito medio a Luca e uscire dall’appartamento, tutto nel giro di mezzo minuto. A Luca sta un po’ simpatica anche lei, se non fosse che si stava per fare il ragazzo di cui è innamorato.   
«Vuoi farmi un’altra paternale?» lo accusa, una volta che la ragazza è già un lontano e spiacevole ricordo.

In realtà non sa se vuole fargli una paternale o picchiarlo, perché quando è uscito da camera sua non aveva un piano ben preciso. Decide che improvviserà sul momento e lo fa partendo dal nocciolo della questione. «Ti sei davvero portato una tipa a casa dopo che mi hai detto che lo fai per colpa mia? Che comportamento è?» strilla.

«Te lo dico io che comportamento è!» urla di rimando Matteo. «Il comportamento di uno che si è rotto le palle di starti dietro e cerca di farsi una vita.»

«Farsi una vita o tutta la città?» replica Luca con livore. «Sei _ridicolo._ Invece di fare tutto questo avremmo potuto parlarne! Invece no, te ne sei rimorchiata un’altra ancora!»

«Ma parlare di che cosa esattamente, oh? Ti ho lasciato giorni per elaborare quello che ti ho detto e hai fatto finta di niente, anzi non mi hai nemmeno rivolto la parola!» lo accusa. «Bastava dirmi “guarda Matteo mi dispiace ma devi fartene una ragione, sono un mollusco asessuato che ama solo i suoi libri”» lo scimmiotta. «L’avrei capito, eh»

«Guarda che sei _tu_ a non aver rivolto la parola _a me!_ » risponde, irritato. «E smettila di dire che sono innamorato solo dei miei libri, non è vero!»

«Sì, che è vero!»

«No, sono innamorato di te!»   
Matteo serra le labbra e fa un passo indietro. Luca si sente morire, perché l’ha detto ad alta voce senza averlo preventivato e perché indossa uno stupido pigiama a scacchi blu e verde, gliel’ha comprato sua madre, e con le ciabatte abbinate si sente un idiota. La portata di quella confessione gli cala addosso come un macigno e fa un passo indietro anche lui.

«Io – uhm…»

«Sei innamorato di me anche tu?» sussurra Matteo, sbalordito. «Come… da quando?»

«Non lo so.» deglutisce. «Forse da sempre, non – non me lo sono mai chiesto. Sapevo solo che la tua vita da scopatore seriale cominciava a farmi impazzire.» confessa.

«Sei geloso?» Matteo è sempre più stupito. Più Luca si apre, più Matteo spalanca gli occhi scuri. Probabilmente da fuori sembrano un cartone animato, uno in pigiama e l’altro con il cappotto ancora addosso.

«Certo che sono geloso.»

Matteo si strofina gli occhi. Per la prima volta, dopo settimane, sembra esausto. «Me lo stai dicendo solo perché te l’ho detto, vero? Non vuoi farmi rimanere male, non vuoi perdere il tuo – »

«No.» Luca gli si avvicina, lentamente. «Te lo sto dicendo perché è vero. E perché mi terrorizza. Non so cosa fare, non sapevo nemmeno mi piacessero _i ragazzi,_ Matte’. Comunque anche con le ragazze ho sempre fatto schifo.» sorride, triste. «Le relazioni non sono… non fanno parte dei miei mille talenti.»

Si guardano per un po’, confusi e svuotati. Luca non sa bene cosa si fa in questi momenti, quindi vomita la prima cosa che gli passa per la testa. «Faccio il caffè?»  
Matteo sbatte le palpebre una, due, tre volte. Poi scoppia a ridere.

«Vuoi fare… il caffè.»

Luca fa spallucce e sorride, stavolta per davvero. Matteo è bellissimo quando ride e si rende conto di averlo sempre pensato, senza mai realizzare l’idea. Vuole baciarlo. «E voglio baciarti» dice, spontaneamente.

Matteo torna serio e lo studia con attenzione. «Davvero?»

«Sì»

«Fallo, allora» lo sfida. La realtà è che non bacia nessuno da un sacco di tempo e con un ragazzo non l’ha mai nemmeno fatto. Potenzialmente potrebbe essere un disastro, un incidente stradale, uno schianto ferroviario. Gli bastano due falcate per arrivare ad un centimetro dal naso di Matteo. Gli fissa le labbra e lo sfiora il pensiero che ha _la barba_. Non può essere poi tanto difficile, si dice Luca. Chiude gli occhi e poggia le sue, di labbra, su quelle di Matteo. Fin qui, continua a riflettere, va tutto bene. La barba pizzica un pochino, ma non è proprio una sensazione spiacevole, è particolare. In ogni caso, glielo farà presente. Preme un po’ di più e si aggrappa agli avambracci del suo migliore amico, mentre lo sente sorridere sotto il suo tocco.   
Matteo si tira indietro, con uno schiocco.

«Tutto okay?» gli domanda, piano.

Luca sente il bisogno di piangere. Matteo, sempre Matteo, che anche in una situazione del genere si ricorda e si preoccupa di chiedergli _come sta_. Vaffanculo. Soffoca un singhiozzo e gli posa le mani sulle guance, lo tira verso di sé e lo bacia, profondamente. Matteo sobbalza per la sorpresa, poi gli abbraccia i fianchi con le mani grandi e si lascia andare. Gli si aggrappa addosso disperato e solo in quel momento Luca realizza che hanno sofferto entrambi inutilmente, perché sono tanto alti quanto stupidi.   
Barcollano fino al divano, mentre per strada Matteo perde il cappotto e il maglione; Luca perde la maglia del pigiama e le ciabatte. Inciampano nei piedi del divano e Luca finisce per sbattere la fronte contro i denti di Matteo, che comincia borbottare parolacce fra sé e sé, sotto di lui.

«Scusa» ridacchia. «In televisione sembra più facile»

«Infatti è in televisione» mormora Matteo, massaggiandosi il labbro inferiore. Si sorridono, finalmente in pace. «Quindi…»

«Quindi?»

«Quindi è vero.» Lo dice a bassa voce, come se avesse paura di perdere tutto e spezzare l’incantesimo. Luca, invece, vuole urlarlo con tutto il fiato che ha in gola. «Sei davvero innamorato di me.»

«Lo sai che non dico bugie»

«E adesso?»

«Adesso smettila di portarti ragazze a casa, o potremmo avere un problema.»  
(Menomale che domani non hanno allenamento)

 

******

 

La squadra ci mette poco meno di cinque minuti per capire che è tornato tutto alla normalità. Matteo entra in spogliatoio cantando un’orribile canzone latina e Luca gli è subito dietro con una smorfia schifata e una mano a tapparsi l’orecchio sinistro. Bruno sorride, mentre gli corregge la pronuncia e con una serie di sguardi d’intesa si rilassano tutti. Matteo comincia a raccontare a tutti che la sera prima sono andati a vedere l’ultimo film de Lo Hobbit e si è presentato al cinema con la maglia di Gandalf, facendo vergognare Luca come un ladro, in più hanno incontrato anche un bel po’ di tifosi con cui aveva fatto gruppo alla fine della visione.   
Luca, sebbene fosse presente, segue il racconto pendendo dalle sue labbra e riesce solo a pensare che quello lì, proprio quello, è il _suo ragazzo._ Non l’hanno proprio ufficializzato e non se lo sono detto, ma crede di poterlo dare per scontato. O almeno, è quello che dice il succhiotto ancora viola sulla scapola di Matteo. Sta pensando a tutte queste cose, quando Uros Kovacevic gli si siede accanto sulla panca.

«Ehi Vetto!» lo saluta, e stavolta non è troppo allegro, né inquietante. Semplicemente è Uros. «Hai fatto la pace, bravo, lo sapevo che sei quello intelligente»

«Non sono poi così intelligente» ghigna. «Però sì, abbiamo fatto pace.»

«Bravo, bravo. Senti…» gonfia le guance e si fa più vicino. «Devo chiederti un favore, amico.»

«Che favore?»

Nessuno fa caso ad Uros che sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio di Luca Vettori, qualcosa che lo fa arrossire come un peperone. Luca si gira a guardarlo, con la bocca spalancata e prova a dire qualcosa. «Dai, Vetto. Facciamo metà!»

«A metà?»

Uros si batte la mano sul petto, all’altezza del cuore. «Giuro.»

«… e va bene…» fa leva sulle ginocchia per alzarsi, prende un respiro profondo e raggiunge Matteo che sta ancora parlando del film – nello specifico, perché l’intera squadra dovrebbe andare a vederlo. Prende le giuste misure e gli scivola davanti. Matteo fa appena in tempo ad accorgersi di lui, che gli passa una mano dietro la nuca e lo bacia.   
Lo spogliatoio esplode in una serie di fischi e applausi, qualcuno si lamenta e urla al _complotto_. Il suo ragazzo è pallido, lo guarda come se fosse impazzito e Luca gli fa l’occhiolino, tranquillo. «Hanno fatto una scommessa su di noi e, visto che ti ho baciato io in meno di una settimana, ha vinto Uros. Ha detto che mi da la metà dei soldi. Ti porto a cena, ma non dirlo a nessuno.»   
Lo bacia a stampo proprio nel momento in cui Lorenzetti si fionda in spogliatoio, per individuare il colpevole di quel baccano. Li trova così, avvinghiati, col resto della squadra che si scambia banconote da venti e cinquanta euro.  Resta per un attimo congelato sulla soglia della porta, cercando di decifrare la scena che ha davanti.

«Non… ne voglio… sapere… niente»  mormora. «Ma mi fate cento flessioni in più perché mi avete fatto venire il mal di testa.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci ho messo 24 ore per dropparvi il secondo, visto che sono BRAVA? Ringrazio chiunque abbia letto, in silenzio e non, tutti quelli che hanno commentato e commenteranno, siete preziosi! Ci tengo molto a questa storia perché parte da un episodio della mia vita e ce lo vedevo bene sui becchi.   
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e, boh, ci leggiamo alla prossima!


End file.
